La madrugada del 16 de Septiembre
by eclipse total
Summary: "Eran días tristes. Las campanas repicaban, llenando el ambiente de una melodía triste, muy acorde a sus sentimientos. No tenía nada que perder, ya España se lo había arrebatado todo." Drabble *México-Centric* No podía dejar pasar la fecha xD


Disclarimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, solo el OC de México (No aparece su nombre pero se llama Vicente)

* * *

_**La madrugada del 16 de Septiembre**_

* * *

Eran días tristes.

Las campanas repicaban, llenando el ambiente de una melodía triste, muy acorde a sus sentimientos. El ambiente se llenaba de vibraciones, que mezcladas con el temblor propio lo llevaban al borde del llanto.

Pero no, él no lloraría, ya había llorado lo suficiente.

Odiaba a España, por primera vez sintió realmente lo que era el odio, porque España se presentó como un salvador para él, un hermano mayor que lo protegería de todo… Y a pesar de eso, terminó alejándolo de aquello que más quería, lo único que sintió verdaderamente suyo.

Su familia, su hermana gemela.

Pero estaba bien, ya desde su época viviendo con abuelito Chichimeca se había acostumbrado a estar solo. Sin embargo, llegó a encariñarse con esas personas que le mostraron apreció, estaba seguro de que la nieta del Imperio Azteca era toda una princesa, alguien que jamás se relacionaría con alguien perteneciente al linaje de los perros*.

Que equivocado estaba, lo había aceptado, y por tanto se había encariñado con ella, con su voz llamándolo hermanito cada que se veían…

Una voz que ya nunca iba a escuchar.

Adiós a las miradas de superioridad de abuelito Azteca, adiós a las miradas indiferentes de abuelito Chichimeca, adiós a las miradas de cariño de Tenochtitlán. Todos ellos estaban muertos, y él no quería ser el siguiente.

Se sentía egoísta por admitirlo, pero ya no podía con el miedo. Sabía que el miedo de España por las costumbres y los sacrificios humanos de Mesoamérica lo habían llevado a destruirla, y a causa de ello era él, Aridoamérica, el que se había quedado con el territorio de ella.

Mesoamérica quería ser libre otra vez, pero no vivió para serlo. Él lo sería por ella, viviría la libertad que tanto había ansiado.

La tierra temblaba bajo sus pies, enfurecida, el aire gélido le acariciaba la cara, recordando la soledad en la que siempre ha estado como territorio. No entendía muy bien cómo funcionaban las cosas, sabía que España era un país, y sabía que era como él.

Aún así no comprendía el conflicto. ¿Por qué se empeñaba en controlarlo? ¿Por qué se empeñaba en quitarlo todo lo que alguna vez tuvo? Primero fue abuelito Chichimeca, luego fue abuelito Azteca y finalmente fue su hermanita gemela. ¿Qué seguía? No lo sabía, pero debía parar todo antes de perderse él mismo.

Cuando el cura dejó de tocar las campanas comenzó con su discurso.

Sostuvo el machete entre sus sudorosas manos, era inseguro, pero nadie podía decir que alguna vez pecó de cobarde. Todo iba a dar un giro de 180 grados. Don Miguel Hidalgo se giró hacía él, la algarabía del pueblo tras él daba a entender que toda _Nueva España_ se levantaría en armas. Ya no había marcha atrás.

-¿Está seguro de esto, señor? – Preguntó el cura. Fue raro, por primera vez en toda su existencia alguien lo trataba con respeto. Por primera vez se sintió un poco como España.

Lo miró, muy fríamente. Él era conocido por ser alguien alegre, y sin embargo, aquel día saco a relucir su lado frío, vengador, tal vez hasta sádico, después de todo ahora veía que realmente tenía parentesco con azteca y Tenochtitlán.

-Ya no hay nada que perder – Fue su respuesta, aún con voz fría, y se volteó para unirse a las fuerzas revolucionarias. Después de todo no mentía, ya le habían quitado todo lo importante, ya nada quedaba.

Solo vengarse de España, y mostrarle lo mucho que él, Nueva España, había crecido.

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor? – Le pidió al cura, antes de desaparecer de su vista, sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo.

-Mm… - Solo hizo ruido para que supiera que lo escuchaba.

-A partir de ahora… Me gustaría ser llamado México.

Y tras aquellas palabras, salió de la catedral. Aquel día se escribiría la historia.

Su historia.

* * *

**Notas de eclipse:**

Un pequeño drabble que salió de momento para el cumpleaños de México-Kun.

No hay mucho que decir, Vicente, originalmente, era un Chichimeca, así que se crío con abuelito Chichimeca, y le tenía aprecio a azteca a pesar de las diferencias entre ambos. Sin embargo, cuando España llegó, chichimeca y azteca desaparecieron, así que creció con España al lado de su hermana Mesoamérica. Sin embargo, ya que España decidió abolir por completo los rastros de la cultura mesoamericana, ella se fue debilitando hasta morir. Vicente se quedó con el territorio de su hermana ya que él también se consideraba nieto del imperio Azteca. Cualquier duda vía review :)

*La palabra Chichimeca significa "Persona con el linaje de los perros", fue un calificativo que los aztecas le dieron a los que vivían en Aridoamérica.

Yo siempre he visto a México como alguien alegre y sociable, sin embargo, cuando las cosas se ponen extremas, puede ser alguien bastante frío. Como en este fic.

Bien... Estoy haciendo tarea así que debo irme xD Saludos~


End file.
